User talk:Zitronenkrauq
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Deceased page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mvpl (talk) 11:46, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Screenshots Thank you for the compliments and welcome to our wiki! To get great caps you need: *High quality recording (I use .mkv recordings of well over 1Gb per episode). *Good player that allows you to move frame by frame and stops exactly where you want (I use GOM Player, good and free). *Patience. Lots of it, to cap the frame where the definition of the image is best. If the character is moving, this is all the more important, because during a movement done by the actor, probably there's only 1 frame defined enough to give you a good cap. *Image processor program, to add light/contrast and enhance the image (I use GIMP, easier to learn to use than Photoshop, plus this one is free too). All that said, what you do to a cap you've taken depends on what you want it for. When I manipulate mines to go here, I know the image will be reduced to fit the templates where they're inserted. This is the original, big Cruz image; as you can see, it doesn't look as natural as when you look at the smaller version shown on his page, but still I overdo the originals because reducing images reduces too the details, and this way the definition remains high enough to look good. Hope all this has helped! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 14:30, June 1, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, I'm very impressed. Thank you for all the information and tips, I will download GOM Player straight away and afterwards I'll get to work on high quality images for the german CM wiki. By reading your message I just realised how much time and passion you spent on improving this wiki, it's fantastic. I'm a great fan of yours and I appreciate as well as admire your work. I also feel honoured that you answered my question and I'm sure all this will help. Thank you once again Zitronenkrauq (talk) 20:02, June 1, 2014 (UTC) Sandboxes Hi, and welcome! Creating sandboxes is the easiest thing in the world; they're subpages out of your User page. This is the link to your fist one: User:Zitronenkrauq/Sandbox 1. To create more, just change the 1 for a 2, 3,... Sanboxes are the User's personal playground; nobody is allowed to touch them unless the User actually gives express permission (usually only happens when asking for help). To know how others articles in any given category should look, just open a couple of the already written and take note of what sub-categories are filled in them. For instance, for Actors , I always recommend the main cast articles (if there's not as much info, nothing that can be done, but those are exceptionally complete and will show you where to put any kind of info you may uncover for your own articles) To move the finished articles from the Sandbox to their own page, using SOURCE mode all the way (otherwise your format will be shot to h*ll): *copy everything that you've written in your Sandbox *open a new, blank article page and give it the proper title *paste *categorize *preview *save *enjoy the fruits of your work! - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:30, August 28, 2015 (UTC) :Thank you very much, it actually sounds feasible ;). Nontheless, I have a few questions considering actor pages I'd like to create (sorry to bother you once again): during my reseaches for the German CM wiki I noticed that some recurring actors aren't even mentioned/credited on this wiki. For instance, Dean Lemont made three appearances as minor recurring character Agent Travis Green from Season 1 to Season 7 and Wolf Muser made two over the course of Season 2 as Samuel, one of Gideons acquaintances. Is it ok if I create articles for those two? And are there any guidelines considering which actor page can be created or not (are minor actors ok as well?)? Thanks in advance :).Zitronenkrauq (talk) 10:20, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I forgot something. Is it ok to add a link to IMDb regarding the filmography (if I do it in the same way as it is on the main actor's pages, it would take me quite a long time) and may I copy biographies from pages like wikipedia, IMDb, etc.? - Zitronenkrauq (talk) 10:26, August 29, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't apologize. I like questions, usually are great to avoid misunderstandings and unnecessary work ;-) ::Is very easy to miss that a certain actor has played the same character more than once if that character part isn't truly relevant, more so when it was from before the people on set started using Twitter and FB in earnest. With those two, we missed them, plain and simple... In short, please, create the pages! ::Notable Characters (only one appearance): who has a place here and who hasn't depends on their importance on the ep plot, and if there's enough info released about them to fill the basics; basically, rely on common sense. ::All the actors pages should have the link to their IMDB pages, but we prefer too having a list of their filmography until their appearance in CM at least. - Mvpl ''TALK'' 16:40, August 29, 2015 (UTC) :::Ok, that's clear for me now. Are there any other possibilities than copying and pasting the actor's credits from the IMDb page (for example, Unsub-Zero creates several articles within a few minutes. I wonder how this can be accomplished.)? And what about the biographies? - Zitronenkrauq (talk) 21:25, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Re: New actor pages I just have a lot of time on my hands. But school just started for me, so that may no longer be the case now. You may use biographies from Wikipedia, IMDb, etc., as a template for the Biography sections. But make sure they're in your own words, otherwise if you just copy-and-paste it without doing anything else, it's plagiarism. As for the filmographies, I can't imagine a source providing a list more thorough than IMDb. I recommend you use a sandbox, because some articles can be lengthy and you can't do it all in one edit. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:33, September 1, 2015 (UTC) :All right, thank you very much for answering my questions ;). - Zitronenkrauq (talk) 06:44, September 1, 2015 (UTC) ::You're welcome. UnSub-Zero (talk) 18:46, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Be careful there. I checked your Cybill Shepherd article and saw that the Biography section was still pretty close to the bio provided by IMDB. Don't just tweak the section, rewrite it entirely as much as you can. I made the necessary fixes, but do keep this in mind in the future. Also, try to avoid using photos that clearly display logos of other works (unless they are all obscured enough). I had to change the photo your originally posted. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:13, September 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm sorry, although I asked several questions, the format still wasn't the right one.... I just can't afford so much time for this hobby, I worked approx. 2 hours on the Shepherd article. - Zitronenkrauq (talk) 07:11, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Very few people have enough time to do long articles in one go, that's understandable. What you can do next time is use your sandboxes (looks like you have 3 already opened). That way you can add bits to the articles whenever you've the time, and when is finished, or mostly so, open the actual article and paste (copy/paste actions in SOURCE mode, please; better for you too, the format will remain unchanged) all the info in one go :-) - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:55, September 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I recommend reading other Actor articles so you can understand the formatting better. :) UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:53, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Actor Criteria Since you've taken to joining me in creating articles for actors on the show, I would like to lay down a set of rules I use when creating these articles, rules that determine if the actor deserves an article or not. Now, there is no actual criteria for an actor's article, but this makes the most sense to me and I think I should share this with you in case you plan on making an article for an actor who isn't notable in any way. I actually haven't been following some of the criteria as of late, but after this post, I plan on doing so. Please read carefully. *There has to be a good photo available of the actor. This is mandatory, and the photo shouldn't be of the actor speaking at an event (microphones in full view tend to be a bit of a distraction). Preferably, the photo would look like something you would find on a résumé. *The actor should have a Wikipedia article. This is optional, but highly recommendable. *The actor should have a minimum of 20 credits on IMDb, including the episode he/she appeared or will appear in the show. This is mandatory if the actor in question has no Wikipedia article. *The actor should be portraying an important character in the show. That includes unsubs, assisting investigators, and other people with significant involvement in the case. His/Her name preferably has to be shown in the guest list that appears after the opening credits in every episode. **If the name of the actor in question appears in the end credits and he/she is still notable (i.e. has a Wikipedia article), then an article for him/her is still good. An appearance on the end credits likely means the actor had a cameo in the episode. *If you are creating an article for an actor who appeared in the earlier seasons, there should be around 15 IMDb credits for the actor before the episode he/she appeared in. That way, he/she would have already established some notability before his/her episode aired. This is about it for now. This message may be updated as things go along. For now, happy hunting! :D UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:50, September 7, 2015 (UTC)